Lelouch and Joker's Battle
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero) starts to become rivals with the Joker.


Notes: Code Geass and Batman are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to all of the wonderful who helped the Batman and Code Geass franchises.

Lelouch Lamperouge got on his Zero costume and started getting ready for the Black Knights' next mission. Prince Schneizel was on vacation so Zero was planning on destroying Schneizel's equipment to stop his evil plans.

Zero said "Is everything ready?"

Kaname Ohgi nervously said "There seems to be a unexpected problem."

Diethard Ried said "That sounds good."

Zero asked "What are you talking about Ohgi?"

Ohgi said "There's news about someone breaking into Schneizel's lair."

Zero responded "What? Somebody broke in before we did?" The Black Knights were worried. Zero calmed down and said "Whoever this person is they won't be able to defeat all of us. I promise that we will be okay."

The person that broke into Schneizel's lair was the Joker. The Joker looked at the lair's monitor and said "It appears I have some visitors. How sweet of them to visit. Too bad I'm not a sweet person. Ha, ha, ha!" The Joker launched a bomb at the Black Knights' headquarters.

Zero said "My promise has been broken. We aren't okay."

Ohgi asked "Zero what are we supposed to do?"

Zero said "Kallen and I will sneak into the lair and defeat the intruder. The rest of you hang out here."

Zero and Kallen started walking to the lair. Ohgi said "What should we do?"

Diethard said "Lets eat expired food."

Ohgi said "Okay."

Zero and Kallen snuck into the lair. Zero whispered "Oh no. It's the Joker."

Kallen whispered "We're doomed."

Zero said "I wouldn't say we're doomed, but we're definitely not safe."

The Joker said "Welcome to my new lair. Want some punch? It's the drink that hurts. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero angrily replied "Get out of this lair. I'm Zero."

The Joker said "Then you're going to flunk high school. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero angrily replied "I have business that I need to do here. Leave."

The Joker said "I just met you and I'm already not digging you. You're so serious. For someone who dresses like so goofy you sure lack the humor. Perhaps your female friend is more amusing."

Kallen angrily said "Get out of here you clown."

The Joker said "Calling me a clown is your best insult? How weak. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero replied "If you don't leave soon I will beat you up."

The Joker said "No deal you Batman wannabe. I'm going to be the winner here. Ha, ha, ha!"

Kallen said "I will take care of this clown." Kallen started fighting the Joker. She punched him.

The Joker said "You're quite strong for your young age. Too bad you're no match for my corny awesomeness. Ha, ha, ha!" The Joker grabbed a laser ray and blasted Kallen.

Zero angrily asked "What did you do to her?"

The Joker said "Calm down bro. She will wake up in a few hours. I plan on making my own Joker Prison and I will put all of your allies in it. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero said "Actually I will have you sent to a real prison."

The Joker replied "You are so bothersome. You will be punished. Ha, ha, ha!" The Joker grabbed his most dangerous laser ray and zapped Zero.

Zero said "Ow. That's painful you troublemaker."

The Joker responded "You better leave. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero pretended to leave. He found the room of the lair he was looking for. He hid Schneizel's dangerous equipment on the Black Knights' ship. Zero said "Goodbye."

The Joker briefly saw the equipment on the ship and said "Hey. That's the equipment that I was going to steal. I will follow that fool and get the equipment back. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero said "Black Knights I will take the equipment. Tonight I'll find a place to get rid of it."

Ohgi responded "Okay Zero."

Zero got into his own ship and started going home. The Joker got in his ship and followed Zero. Zero said "Oh no. It's the prankster dude."

The Joker used his ship's lasers to damage Zero's ship. The Joker said "Have fun crashing to the ground. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero said "Oh no. I'm about to crash to the ground."

The Joker stated "Oh yes. He's about to get hurt. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero's ship started crashing to the ground. Zero's ship crashed near Ashford Academy. Zero near the swimming pool. Zero was injured, but was okay. He put a small bomb near the equipment.

The Joker said "That was such a big crash. I love it so much. He's going to have a delightfully expensive hospital bill to pay for in a few weeks. Ha, ha, ha!" The Joker parked his ship and tried to find Zero. The Joker

Zero noticed that his mask was gone. He said "Oh no. It fell off. I gotta find it."

The Joker walked nearby and said "Where is that troublemaking masked guy? I have some pranks for him. Ha, ha, ha!"

Zero and The Joker were near each other. Lelouch covered up his face with his hands and ran into a room. Lelouch looked around and said "This appears to be the pool's changing room. I have an idea. I'll disguise myself as a normal swimmer so the pranking weirdo will leave me alone." Lelouch found a swimsuit to borrow. He took off his costume and put on the swimsuit.

After Lelouch left Shirley Fenette looked around and said "Hey. My swimsuit's gone. Did somebody steal it?"

Lelouch started swimming. He was unaware that he was wearing a swimsuit that was meant for females.

The Joker walked by and said "Hey weird looking goofball."

Lelouch spat water on the Joker and asked "What do you want?"

The Joker said "I'm looking for a costumed freak. Have you seen him?"

Lelouch responded "No."

The Joker said "I saw him a few minutes ago."

Lelouch responded "Really? Maybe you're going crazy."

The Joker said "I'm crazy? That's obvious. However you are pretty crazy too. Ha, ha, ha!"

Lelouch proudly responded "I'm not a weirdo like you."

The Joker asked "Then why are you wearing a girls' swimming suit?"

Lelouch nervously said "I think that this is a guys' swimming suit."

The Joker said "You're wrong you gullible goofball. Ha, ha, ha! I'm tired of trying to find that masked fool. I will just steal the equipment back and leave. Ha, ha, ha!"

Lelouch went to the male changing room and said "I need to find some normal clothes." Lelouch stole some clothes he found in the lockers.

While on his way out Lelouch said "I wonder I should do with girls' swimsuit."

Shirley stepped out of the girls' changing room wearing here regular school outfit and said "Lulu I need help."

Lelouch asked "What's wrong Shirley?"

Shirley said "My swimsuit got stolen and I'm already late for swim practice."

Lelouch handed Shirley her swimsuit and said "I thought it was a dudes' swimsuit. I'm sorry."

Shirley responded "It's okay. I'm used to your weird mistakes."

Lelouch said "I make weird mistakes?"

Shirley said "You ate plastic fruit."

Lelouch asked "Isn't all fruit plastic?"

Meanwhile the Joker was disappointed to find out that Zero had already blown up the equipment. The Joker said "Zero pulled a joke on me. Well I'll make sure that I get the last laugh instead of him by laughing at my own failure. Ha, ha, ha!"


End file.
